El dragón y la Luna
by Natalys
Summary: La primera vez que Luna lo vio sintió una extraña sensación de reconocimiento. No era por el hecho de que sabía que se trataba del famoso Draco Malfoy, sino algo mucho más profundo y complicado, como si su alma y la de él se hubieran conocido antes.


**Esta historia nació... casi hoy. Casi porque tenía escrita una parte desde hace tiempo y hoy, con la poca batería que me quedaba en mi computadora, en la tarde sin luz eléctrica, la terminé. Si encuentran algunos errores, me disculpo de antemano porque no la he revisado... **

**Como suponen los personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla... ya conocen el resto... ;) **

* * *

**_EL DRAGÓN Y LA LUNA_ **

La primera vez que Luna lo vio sintió una extraña sensación de reconocimiento. No era por el hecho de que sabía que se trataba del famoso Draco Malfoy, sino algo mucho más profundo y complicado, como si su alma y la de él se hubieran conocido antes. A ella le pareció sumamente lógico pensar que realmente así había sido, que su corazón había encontrado a su alma gemela por gracia del Destino pero, conociendo la poca capacidad que tenían los demás de aceptar ideas tan radicales decidió simplemente guardarse todas las conjeturas para sí misma.

Una parte de ella pensó, con cierta tristeza, que esto sólo sería una etapa, que aquellos sentimientos se marcharían con el paso de los años. Pero no fue así.

Los años en el colegio siguieron avanzando y ella tuvo la oportunidad de tener amigos, verdaderos amigos que, aunque no creían en absoluto en las cosas de las que ella hablaba, la querían igual. Y en el mismo momento en que añoró por primera vez que el Príncipe de las Serpientes la quisiera sin importar nada supo que no había marcha atrás: estaba enamorada.

Él le resultaba todo un misterio. Se burlaba de los demás, se creía superior a todos, pero a pesar de esto era un buen estudiante ya que sus calificaciones casi igualaban a las de Hermione y había podido vislumbrar en sus ojos un brillo de respeto hacia el Profesor Snape. Eso demostraba que, sin importar lo orgulloso que podría demostrarse, se esforzaba lo suficiente como para hacerse valer por sí mismo y tenía la decencia de respetar a alguien que quería.

Sexto año fue atroz para ella. Fue en uno de los baños abandonados que lo oyó llorar desconsoladamente, como si una parte de su ser estuviese siendo arrancada a girones causándole un tremendo dolor. Ella se había ocultado dentro de uno de los baños sabiendo que si era descubierta él se molestaría a sobremanera por haber sido interrumpido en uno de los momentos donde se mostraba más débil. Cada lágrima que él derramaba, cada sollozo que escapaba de su boca hacían mella dentro de su pecho, oprimiéndolo, haciéndole sentir aquel dolor como si fuera suyo. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos ya que la tristeza era imposible de contener. Por primera vez lloró junto a él y de ese modo silencioso y apartado lo consoló sin que Draco lo supiera, sufriendo su propio dolor.

No podía hablar con nadie sobre sus sentimientos. Sus amigas jamás comprenderían. Lo tenían a él de ruin. Después de todo, él no desaprovechaba oportunidad de sacar a relucir el hecho de que Hermione era hija de padres muggles y que la familia de Ginny no tenía dinero. Harry lo tenía por Mortífago y ella sabía que estaba en lo correcto pues había visto su marca ese día en el baño. ¿Cómo podía llegar a explicar a alguien lo natural de sus sentimientos hacia un joven que todos creían malvado? Luna tenía muy en claro que no lo era y podía argumentar perfectamente, pero estaba obligada a guardar silencio por temor a herir el orgullo del Slytherin.

El tiempo que estuvo encerrada en los calabozos de la Mansión Malfoy, el año siguiente, sólo una vez tuvo la oportunidad de verlo. Él le había llevado un plato de escasa comida. Caminaba de mala gana, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y una postura que decía que atacaría al primero que osara hablarle. Había casi tirado el plato tras una hendidura entre las rejas hecha para aquello. Sus miradas se habían cruzado por unos segundos, suave de ella, dura la de él.

—Gracias—había murmurado Luna antes de tomar la comida.

Draco había abierto los ojos con cierto asombro al oírla y pareció tentado a decir algo pero cambió de opinión y dando media vuelta desapareció de allí. En ese instante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Luna sonrió y comenzó a tararear suavemente mientras comía.

La guerra había finalizado. Harry había muerto. Voldemort estaba en medio de los dos bandos llamando a todos aquellos que querían unirse a sus filas. Draco estaba cerca de ella, con el rostro y la ropa llena de polvillo, y el rostro blanco como la cera. La desazón que la invadía era tremenda. Nunca había pasado por su cabeza la posibilidad de no ganar. Lo miró. Voldemort lo estaba llamando. Lo vio mirar a su alrededor con temor, lo vio templar. Los ojos de Draco parecían estar mucho más brillosas de lo normal. Escuchó como sus padres lo llamaban y supo que él se marcharía. Luna bajó el rostro hacia el suelo y miró la punta de sus zapatos.

La guerra había finalizado. Harry estaba vivo y Voldemort no. A último momento su amigo se había apartado de los brazos de Hagrid demostrando a todos que él era el niño-que-vivió. Ya todo había acabado. El castillo, una vez destruido, volvía a resurgir desde sus bases originales en todo su esplendor. Un nuevo año escolar comenzaba y todos aquellos alumnos que no pudieron finalizar retornaban para completar sus estudios.

Luna estaba allí también junto a Ginny y Hermione. Ron y Harry no habían querido regresar a pesar de las duras reprimenda de ésta última.

Draco también había regresado pero la realidad del joven rubio ahora era muy diferente a la de antaño. Toda su popularidad había desaparecido, incluso los compañeros de su propia casa ya ni le hablaban. Muchas veces Luna sintió la casi irrefrenable necesidad de ir a consolarlo, de intercambiar al menos unas pocas palabras con él para que no estuviera tan lleno de soledad; pero de todas esas ocasiones sólo una logró obtener una segunda mirada de su parte. Las demás, él sólo la ignoraba.

La Navidad llegó y el regalo más valioso que obtuvo fue un viejo libro de leyendas muggles que su padre le había comprado en una tienda de compra-venta que encontró en una de sus primeras salidas a Londres. Lo había leído de punta a punta ya más de una vez. Pero allí había una historia que llamaba poderosamente su atención, una historia que hacía que su corazón latiera con más prisa, como si estuviera a la espera de que ella entendiera el mensaje que ansiosamente deseaba darle.

Volvió a pasar los ojos por esas páginas mientras estaba sentada en el suelo de un frío pasillo y comenzó a leer en voz baja.

_La Luna enamorada_

_Esta historia sucedió hace mucho tiempo, cuando los grandes y poderosos magos no utilizaban sus poderes para conseguir beneficios propios y el mal no era más que la parte oscura del alma de los humanos. Eran tiempos en que la paz dominaba las grandes tierras y la luz de los astros del cielo iluminaba el camino de los hombres que deseaban conseguir la mayor sabiduría. Y fue en aquellas épocas en que la Luna se enamoró de un mortal. Él era un hombre que de niño había disfrutado de los secretos que le susurraban los árboles de los laberínticos bosques pero esto había ocasionado que su padre lo reprendiera con crueldad e, incluso, lo maltratase. Y la Luna había sido una testigo silenciosa de estos actos que sólo podía contemplar con impotencia. Pero el tiempo pasó y el Destino se encargó de apartar al padre del niño dejando que éste creciera y se convirtiera en un hombre que, a pesar de su orgullo, tenía buen corazón. Su nombre era Gozihr, igual que la constelación "el dragón", y vivía en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Irlanda como si fuera un ermitaño. Estaba solo, no tenía amigos ni familiares. Sólo un amor secreto que velaba por él._

_Cada noche, la Luna, señora del tiempo, hechicera y guardiana de puertas secretas, lo observaba dulcemente protegiéndolo incansablemente de todo mal. Pero a pesar de que ese amor era el más puro que alguna vez ningún otro ser pudo sentir, el dolor no era indemne con ella. Sabía que ese era un amor imposible y esta ineludible verdad le causaba sufrimiento. _

_Por su parte, Gozihr vivía ajeno a todo esto pero en los pocos momentos en que alzaba la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y veía a aquel astro iluminar la noche, se quedaba ensimismado observándolo, fascinado con su blanca hermosura y perdido en los secretos ocultos que ésta guardaba. _

_Muchos dirían que era un eterno e imposible amor mutuo. _

_Pero el Destino está escrito y todos son como pequeños jugadores que se disponen en el tablero a su merced. Y él es cruel, fatídico, concediendo una sonrisa falaz justo antes de acribillar sin piedad. _

_Una noche en que el cielo se cubrió con espesas nubes que anunciaban lluvia e impedían que la Luna viese a su amado, y mientras Gozihr dormía plácidamente en su cama soñando con una joven de cabello rubio, casi platinado, alguien entró y le clavó un puñal en el pecho. _

_La sangre corri, bañando cosas demasiado puras. _

_En el cielo, la Luna se desesperada porque un mal presentimiento la invadía. Su amado sufría. _

_Sin perder tiempo e invocando a la más antigua y poderosa magia reunió todo su poder y mediante un hechizo ilusorio bajó a la tierra adoptando forma humana. Corrió hacia la casa de Gozihr, murmurando su nombre constantemente, mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez un hechizo protector para él. Pero cuando llegó allí su sangre inmortal se heló al ver el cuerpo de su querido sin vida. Esa fue la primera vez que la Luna aprendió lo que era llorar. Primero fue una simple lágrima que recorrió su mejilla como acariciándola y queriendo consolarla que ella apartó rápidamente, pero a ésta le siguió otra y otra._

_Envuelta en llanto y en una terrible desesperación se acercó al cadáver de Gozihr, lo tomó entre sus brazos y siguió derramando lágrimas sobre él, llorando por haberlo perdido tan pronto, maldiciendo al responsable y jurando vengarse de él sin importarle las consecuencias. _

_Después de darle un entierro correspondiente, sin importarle que sus blancas vestiduras y su platinado cabello se encontrasen recubiertos de sangre, se encaminó al pueblo. Sus pasos era lentos pero decididos, en su mano llevaba el mismo puñal con que habían matado a Gozihr y que el asesino había abandonado. _

_No tardó en encontrarlo. Estaba cegada por la necesidad de venganza._

_-Tu- dijo señalándolo con la punta del puñal._

_El hombre palideció. No tardó en comprender que ella era uno de los inmortales y se arrepintió de haber aceptado aquellas pocas monedas que le dieron por matar al ermitaño._

_Ella no lo hizo sufrir, un corte profundo y dejó que el alma de aquel infeliz abandonara su cuerpo._

_-Perdón- fue todo lo que pudo decir el hombre antes de cerrar los ojos por el resto de la eternidad._

_El tiempo puede ser un enemigo o un amigo, todo depende de cómo uno lo vea. Pero para la Luna no era ni uno ni otro, estaba condenada a vagar por la eternidad y el tiempo que pasase carecía de importancia. Gracias a manos mortales la Muerte había aparecido y le había arrebatado lo que más amaba, pero no pensaba que aquello fuese el final. Se presentó delante de su cruel amiga y le exigió que le devolviera el alma de Gozihr; en cambio, ella le propuso un juego. Sabía que la Muerte podría ser embustera pero de todos modos aceptó sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. _

_Las reglas eran las siguientes: Gozihr volvería a la vida y ella bajaría cada día para pasarlo a su lado en forma humana mientras que las noches las tendría reservadas para el cielo. Pero el día en que él desease cualquier otra cosa del mundo que no fuera tenerla a su lado, ella sería incapaz de volver a usar su forma humana para visitarlo y él volvería a los brazos de la Muerte. _

_Y fue así que, al día siguiente, cuando Gozihr despertó se encontró con una bella joven que le sonreía dulcemente y le dedicaba una profunda mirada llena de amor, y él no fue capaz de resistirse a tanta luz, a tanto cariño, a tanta inocente hermosura. Y pasaron los días juntos y las noches separados. Ella le contaba historias de seres que él jamás conoció, le hablaba de lenguas extrañas y hermosas que pocos oídos mortales escucharon alguna vez, y él no podía hacer más que adorarla, totalmente enamorado. _

_Sin embargo, una noche en la que Gozihr vagaba por las calles del viejo pueblo en el que había nacido, pensando solamente en su amor, una sombra se le presentó delante, un ser encapuchado que empezó a susurrarle palabras malignas que le incitaban a ir por otros places más allá de los que encontraba con su Luna. Pero él no quiso escucharlo y corrió lejos. _

_Las siguientes noches fue igual, aquel ser encapuchado lo perseguía donde sea que fuese y le insistía en probar otros labios, en beber el vino más exquisito, en probar nuevos manjares o, simplemente, dormir plácidamente en suaves sábanas de seda. Y él intentaba resistirse, se apartaba de todas esas tentaciones aunque cada vez le era mucho más difícil de sobrellevar… y un día simplemente cayó. El encapuchado le prometió valiosas riquezas si tan sólo jugaba una partida de cartas con él, le prometió oro, diamantes y esmeraldas que podía obsequiar a su amada. No pudo decir que no. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin teniendo la oportunidad de ganar podía elogiar con magníficos obsequios a su amada? _

_Pero en el mismo momento en que perdió el juego el encapuchado retiró su capa y dejó ver un horrible rostro: era la Muerte. _

_La Luna llegó inmediatamente, sin importarle abandonar su puesto en el cielo, y contempló con ojos llorosos a su amado. _

_-Has deseado algo más y ahora nos tendremos que separar por mucho tiempo- le dijo con voz estrangulada y el corazón roto. _

_Sin más, desapareció. La Muerte sonrió y de un solo movimiento de su mano volvió a tener el alma de muchacho cuyo cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo. _

_Pero la Luna no perdió las esperanzas. Envió una parte de su ser y la dejó vagar libre por el mundo de los mortales hasta que, finalmente, ingresó al cuerpo de una joven humana. Y desde el cielo su luz se hizo más brillante porque supo que, sin importar el tiempo que pasase, sus almas volverían a encontrar el camino para estar juntas y, cuando eso sucediese, nada, ni la muerte misma, podría separarlas. _

Fue una especie de epifanía lo que le ocurrió en ese momento. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, comprendiendo lo que antes no había podido ver. Cerró el libro de un solo movimiento y lo guardó en su bolso. Comenzó a correr con prisa, dirigiéndose al comedor donde sabía que lo encontraría. La hora del almuerzo estaba a punto de comenzar y ella sabía muy bien que Draco iba allí antes que todos para así poder marcharse también primero que los demás. Sus pisadas retumban en las paredes. De camino se encontró con Hermione y Ginny que iban caminando tranquilamente.

—¿Luna? ¿Estás bien?—oyó que le preguntaba Ginny.

Ella volteó el rostro y, sin detenerse, le sonrió.

—¡Absolutamente!—exclamó antes de volver a observar su camino.

Nunca antes le pareció que el camino hacia el Gran Comedor fuera tan largo como en ese momento. Cuando finalmente llegó su respiración estaba tan agitada que apenas podía aspirar aire y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente a causa del esfuerzo. Se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse puesto que quería poder hablar bien.

Una vez recompuesta se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin sin mirar a nada ni a nadie. Obligó a su corazón a calmarse y caminó hacia donde estaba él.

—¡Draco!—lo llamó en voz alta y por su nombre.

El joven alzó el rostro con desconcierto y, al verla a ella, su mirada se volvió con aun más confusión. Vio su sonrisa brillante, caminando con pequeños saltitos hacia donde él se encontraba, con ese cabello rubio llegándole a la cintura moviéndose al compás de una música que sólo aquella extraña muchacha parecía oír.

—¿Qué quieres, Lovegood?— preguntó con brusquedad.

Ella terminó de acortar el espacio que lo separaba y se sentó a su lado como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Y sólo recién, una vez acomodada en el sitio, le contestó.

—¿Conoces la leyenda de "La Luna enamorada"?—inquirió.

Él negó con la cabeza, incapaz de comprender a dónde quería ir con aquella pregunta.

Entonces sucedió algo que no había esperado. Ella invadió su espacio personal, sorprendiéndolo, y lo besó.

¡Lo besó!

Él abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa pero cuando puso atención a la suavidad de sus labios, en el extraño sabor dulce que tenían estos, como si se tratara de algo fuera de este mundo, sus párpados cayeron por cuenta propia y comenzó a devolverle el beso. Los labios de Luna le parecieron delicados, pequeños, pero la curva de su labio inferior, un poco más relleno que el superior, suntuosa y voluptuosa.

Su corazón parecía correr dentro de su pecho. Una parte primitiva de él, una que ya creía inexistente, reconoció esos labios como si ya los hubiera probado tiempo atrás, como si su alma supiera quién era ella.

Acarició su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, exigiendo acceso a su boca. Ella se lo concedió sin miramiento, y acarició la suya propia con la de él.

El tiempo había parecido detenerse.

Luna fue la que se apartó primero, haciendo que el beso fuera cada vez más y más lento hasta cortarlo por completo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, rogando que él fuera capaz de comprender lo que mismo que ella.

Draco parpadeó varias veces antes de lograr pensar una oración con coherencia.

—Creo que quiero conocer esa leyenda.

Luna sonrió enormemente y se levantó, tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo tras ella. Draco no protestó y la siguió, olvidándose por completo del almuerzo, sin hacer caso alguno a la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.


End file.
